The present invention relates to a fixing member, especially to a fixing member for handheld electronics.
There are various types of handheld electronics such as PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), GPS (Global Position System) and mobile phones etc. For convenience of using handheld electronics in vehicles, a fixing member for handheld electronics is set inside the vehicles. There are various designs of fixing member for handheld electronics available on the market now. Most common one is hook-and-lock type or clip type. However, both have its disadvantages.
The hook-and-lock type fixing member requires precise location. After being used for a period of time, the device may have wear and tear. Thus the hook and the lock may slip from each other. Therefore, the handheld electronic is unable to be fixed by the hook-and-lock. As to the clip-type, a gear set is used for clipping. Such design is not only complicated but also easy to get damages. The device is inconvenient for use.
Thus there is a need to develop a fixing member for handheld electronics with features of simple structure, holding the handheld electronic tightly and convenience of use for overcoming above shortages.